An Old Friend
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Akiza was sent to get dinner for everyone but she ends up bringing home an old friend of Yusei's. A/N: There is romance in the story. ON HIATUS!


**A/N: A year later. Slightly AU.**

**Everyone is older than they are in the series.**

**This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds story**

Night had fallen in New Domino City and one of the apartments in the Tops was noisy as a group of friends argued over who was going make the dinner, clearly it had been going on for about half an hour

"I cooked dinner last night"

"No you didn't, Jack. Mina made the dinner last night"

"Luna's right, I'm not making dinner again" Mina added

"Yusei should make dinner tonight"

"Leo, I made dinner two nights ago"

"Well someone's gotta make us something to eat"

"Yeah sure, gramps. How many of us are there? Oh that's right there's 14"

"Well you don't have to get smart about it, Bolt"

"I think Jack should make dinner"

"I don't want to. Why don't you Rally?"

"Because Luna and I made it three nights ago"

"ENOUGH" Akiza Izinski shouted and the other thirteen looked at her "how about we get take out? That way no has to cook and we can end the pointless argument" she suggested

"Agreed" Everyone said

"Good, I'm going to pass around a piece of paper and a pen. I want you to write down your name and your order, we're getting it from Madame Chen's" Akiza told them as she grabbed a piece of paper and pen, she wrote down her name and her order.

She then passed it Luna who did the same thing, she then passed it to Jack. The piece of paper went around the group before it wound up back at Akiza, who took it from Yusei and stood up, she walked to her bag and grabbed out her wallet before proceeding to the front door but stopped turning back to the others

"Luna" she called to her 'daughter'

"Yes?" she asked her

"You and Mina make sure everyone doesn't kill each other while I'm gone" she replied

"Will do" the two women called out.

Akiza smiled before she left the apartment, she walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. She stood waiting before the elevator arrived and she stepped in, she pressed the ground floor button and the door closed. Akiza lent against the back of the elevator, her thoughts going to her boyfriend. Jack Atlas. Yep she was dating the one and only, sometimes it still surprised her that she had even managed to snag him. She knew she really did love him and although he didn't show it in public, when they were alone he softened up. Akiza smiled but that eventually turned into a frown, she looked down at her belly and sighed. How oh how was she going to tell Jack?

The elevator door dinged open and she looked up before walking out of the elevator, out of the building and down the large drive, through the gate which opened for her and into the street. Akiza still knew she was young, she was 19 for crying out loud but abortion was just not an option and she didn't think she could give the baby up for adoption

'_Well, I guess I have no choice but to keep it. I don't care if Jack doesn't want it, everyone else will help me raise it' _she thought as she walked down the street.

She knew Luna, Leo and Rally would most likely be ecstatic about a baby joining the ever growing family of 14 they already had. Being the youngest family members, she knew it would be nice for them to help look after someone younger than themselves. Akiza smiled as she reached the end of the street and crossed the road after looking both ways before she entered the restaurant that sat on the corner of the street, she saw Madame Chen and walked up to the kitchen window

"Hey Madame Chen" she greeted her.

Madame Chen was a nice lady old, in her early 60s and had black hair swept back in a ponytail. She was in good shape, for she worked out everyday before work. Madame Chen was married to Mr. Chen who helped out in the kitchen along with their daughter Kiki Chen, who was 17. Madame Chen looked at the young duelist and smiled

"Hello Akiza" she greeted her, Akiza handed her the list with everyone's orders on it and Madame Chen looked over it before nodding "we'll do them right now" she added as Akiza went to take a seat in the waiting room.

There she found Kiki's younger cousin Jin Chen reading, who was 15. Jin was a lovely girl and Akiza got along with all family members. Akiza crouched down to look at the cover of the book

"'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' by Douglas Adams. Interesting reading choice" she said.

Jin looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled when she saw her friend

"Hey Aki" she greeted her as Akiza sat down beside her "how have you been?" she asked

"Fine…I guess" she replied a little hesitantly, Jin frowned knowing there was something wrong with her best friend

"What's troubling you?" she asked her

"Nothing" Akiza replied too quickly.

Jin gave her friend a pointed glare and the duelist sighed, well she guessed she could tell Jin knowing the younger girl was able to keep a secret

"I'm going to tell you a secret but you have to swear you will tell no one, not even your cousin" Akiza started

"Promise" Jin said, Akiza took a deep breath

"I'm pregnant" she said.

Jin's mouth fell open in surprise, she wasn't able to talk for about a minute and throughout that whole minute Akiza was praying everything wasn't about to come crashing down and that Jin wouldn't start yelling at her. Finally the silence was broken

"Oh my god, you're pregnant?! Wow this is so cool but you're only 19 and you're gonna be a mom. Are you going to keep it? How far along are you? Will you abort it? Will you give it up for adoption? We have so much stuff to do and so many books to read and-' Akiza cut her off laughing

"Jin, slow down. Yes I'm going to be a mom, I'm two months along. Abortion and adoption is out of the question, I'm keeping it" she replied before frowning when she looked out the window.

Akiza saw a girl around her age running down the street and it sounded like Maintenance Security was after her, a strange blue light erupted from the girl but it wasn't strong, and a strange feeling washed over Akiza and she had the urge to go see what was going on. Akiza got up and turned to her young friend

"Jin, can you stay here and get my order if it's ready and wait for me to return?" she asked her

"Sure but where are you going?" she replied

"Someone needs my help" she explained as she left the waiting room and hurried out of the restaurant, she ran in the direction she had last seen the girl go to.

There was something about that girl that she couldn't quite put her finger on, all she knew was that the young girl was going to need her help. Akiza ran on, hoping to catch up to the girl.

---  
Long turquoise colored locks flew behind her as she ran as fast as she could away from Officer Trudge, she had been caught stealing from a shop to feed herself and was now running for her life. God dammit, she knew she should've been more careful. Her best friend always used to tell her that

_Flashback_

_She was with her best friend, as he was teaching her martial arts. He was teaching her stealth, where she would try to steal things from him. At the moment, though, he was working on his laptop, while she practiced moves he had taught her the other day. She noticed that his wallet was visible in the back pocket of his jeans and she was tempted into trying to steal it from him, so that was what she did. _

_Quickly and quietly as she could, she snuck up behind him without him even noticing and out of sight of any reflective surfaces. She reached out to grab the wallet, she had her hand on it when suddenly a hand clamped around her wrist, it yanked her arm away, spun her around until she had her back pressed against his chest and his other arm around her waist. The young girl cussed _

"_How did you see me, Yu-Yu?" she asked him looking back at him_

"_Your reflection, Sez" he replied "in order to be good at stealing things if necessary is the ability to stay out of sight. You need to be more careful, what if you had been in the streets and someone caught you? You'd be in big trouble, you'd need to run for your life" he added._

_Sez looked downcast knowing she had disappointed her master and best friend again, she felt him let go of her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She looked up at him and noticed he was smiling_

"_Why are you smiling? I failed you again" she asked him_

"_Because you didn't fail me, you just need more practice and I'm not disappointed in you" he replied, Sez perked up_

"_Really?" she asked him._

_Yu-Yu kissed her nose_

"_Really"_

_End Flashback_

The girl let out a sigh before shaking away the memory, now was not the time to be thinking about the past. She had to out run Officer Trudge, she hurried around a corner and saw an abandoned warehouse. Yes, she could hide in there. She ran as fast as she could towards it, hoping to god Trudge wasn't behind her. Reaching it, she ran inside and continued to run until she was in another room. Looking around she noticed there was no place she could hide, she was going to have to make one.

Running up to a wall, she focused on it and using her index finger drew a door. She hurried in and shut the door behind her making it vanish from sight, she leant against the wall listening. She heard Trudge's bike pull up outside of the warehouse and she held her breath, there was no way he was going to be able to discover her hiding place, but still. Ten minutes passed when she heard footsteps enter the room she had disappeared from, there was something off about them though. These footsteps sounded feminine, the complete opposite to Trudge's.

-

Akiza hurried into the room and looked around, the girl's energy levels were coming from in this room but there was no sign of her anywhere. She frowned and deiced to call her out

"I know you're in here" she called out, nothing happened though "it's alright, Trudge is gone. Called away to help out somewhere else. I'm not a cop" she tried again.

At first, Akiza got nothing but then she gasped when she noticed a door appear in the wall and it opened. She watched as a girl about a year younger than herself stepped out of the room and closed the door and watched as the door vanished. The girl was an inch shorter than her, had shoulder length turquoise locks and vibrant green eyes. She wore a dark red dirty tee shirt, black pants with holes in them and flat boots. Though, Akiza got the same feeling as she had before when she had seen the girl. Was it possible the girl was a witch?

"Who are you?" the girl asked her

"My name is Akiza Izinski" she replied "and yours?"

"My name is Sarah Song" she said.

It was then that Akiza noticed the girl's features with more detail, Sarah looked like she hadn't eaten in a long time because of how thin she looked and she didn't know what possessed her but she decided that the girl had come back with her

"Sarah you look famished, you must come back with me so I can get some food into you. My friends and I are having takeout, I'll get you something. Anything you want" she told her

"I-I don't know" Sarah said

"Free food, free of charge, somewhere to sleep and new clothes?" Akiza tried again.

Sarah knew that she couldn't really afford not to go back with Akiza, the older teen was so nice to her and concerned for her well being

"Okay" she said.

Akiza walked over to the teen and took her hand

"Come on, let's get out of here in case Trudge comes back" she said as they ran out of the room and the warehouse and back through New Domino, heading towards Madame Chen's.

**Meanwhile back at the apartment in the Tops**

"Man, what is taking Akiza so long? She's been gone an hour and a half" Tank asked in a whine

"Well there are lot of us and 14 orders to make, so obviously it would take awhile" Nervin replied

"Why don't you have some fruit or something" Blister suggested as he finished off his apple and threw the core in the bin

"But I want takeout" Tank whined

"Ah, quit your whining" Crow said

"Shh" Leo shushed and everyone fell silent as they heard a familiar voice which could only be Akiza back with the food but it didn't sound like she was alone.

When the front door opened, Akiza walked in with three steaming plastic bags and smiled

"Dinner" she announced.

Strangely how, that when she did announce it, no one made an attempt to rush towards her like they usually did on takeout night. She turned to look at Sarah who seemed to be attracting all the stares

"Oh right, everyone this is Sarah Song. She'll be staying with us for awhile, Maintenance Security problem" Akiza said.

Yusei's eyes widened in surprise at what Akiza had said, the girl was Sarah Song. It was his best friend who he hadn't seen in like 9 years, he was shocked to see her. He never thought he'd see her again after she had changed foster homes and her new foster mother had forbade her any contact with boys

"Sarah" a voice said before he realized it had been his own.

Sarah looked over and her eyes locked onto the person who had spoken her name, the same person she hadn't seen in nine years after her new foster mother forbade her from having any contact with boys and was forced to go to an all girl's school. Sarah never forgot him though, she wrote to him everyday and he wrote back before her foster mother found out and punished her for it. She was overjoyed and also took notice that he had grown up quite handsome

"Yu-Yu" she exclaimed before she was hit with a wave of dizziness and collapsed but never hit the ground as someone caught her.

Yusei frowned when he noticed Sarah looked rather pale and lunged for her as she collapsed and caught her before she hit the ground, Sarah looked like she hadn't eaten in awhile and he knew the nausea must have gotten to her

"Oh Sarah" he said straightening himself up and carried her upstairs.


End file.
